The strike of the foot to a variety of surfaces creates a shock which can damage a person's body. Such damage may occur in many parts of the body, for example the feet, which have many bones and many jointed surfaces, and in the knees and the spinal cord. During repetitive and/or high impact athletic activity, the beating and shock may cause stress fractures in the feet, leg and other areas. Similarly, the shocks can cause changes in the structure of the vertebrae.
In young athletes, such as gymnasts, repetitive and high impact activity can also lead to growth plate damage and unintended changes. For illustrative purposes only, gymnasts that perform balance beam exercises are required to land repeatedly on the beam surface, typically with little, or no, protective foot covering to absorb foot strike shock. Even though current beam surfaces are typically sprung and made of leather or suede, repeated landing on that surface wears at the gymnast's body.
Therefore, an improved athletic sock and method of using thereof for shock absorption may be advantageous, particularly when used by gymnasts. However, embodiments of the sock may provide improved shock absorption for all wearers, including a variety of athletes and non-athletes alike. For instance, in some sports, such as running, there are devices available to help alleviate the reoccurrence of foot strike shock; however, such conventional approaches are often inadequate, or even ineffective. For example, conventional approaches are often bulky and disadvantageous for athletes, particular those athletes trending towards more minimalistic footwear.
Therefore, the Applicants herein describe embodiments, and methods of using those embodiments, for shock absorption that can be donned in many athletic endeavors, such as gymnastics and running, which may benefit from minimal foot coverings and support, yet impose repetitive or high impact shock on the athletes' feet.